Hilo Rojo
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: En algún lugar de las líneas temporales hubo un pueblo ninja donde una guerra devasto las naciones, reinando junto con ella la muerte. Una chica hizo lo imposible por recuperar a su amor, pero no lo logro y en el sueño profundo cayo.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 _ **Quizás las líneas del tiempo y del espacio puedan alejar a dos almas unidas, por el amor que ellos sientes.**_

 _ **En algún lugar de las líneas temporales hubo un pueblo ninja donde una guerra devasto las naciones, reinando junto con ella la muerte. Una chica hizo lo imposible por recuperar a su amor, pero no lo logro y en el sueño profundo cayo. Creando un mundo donde solo ellos existían, creando una realidad donde ella había logrado su objetivo mantenerlo con vida… pero no fue así todos pensaron que ella algún despertaría, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano y en el sueño profundo se quedo…**_

 _ **Por este gran amor, una línea roja apareció una línea donde los uniría por el resto de su vida, donde no importaría lugar, tiempo o espacio para que ellos vivieran su amor.**_

 _ **´´La leyenda dice que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, no importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, tampoco importa si vives en otro punto del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá**_ **.´´**


	2. Capitulo 1 Enero

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen pero si esta historia….**

 **Capitulo 1 Enero**

 **Las tardes de Enero eran maravillosas en la ciudad de Tokio, la brisa que corría por las calles hacían que mi vida se sintiera plena. El atardecer de alguna u otra manera podía sentir, como mi alma se conectaba con ella…**

 **Tenía dieciocho años cuando lo descubrí. Era un dia Martes 5 de Enero me desperté como siempre a las 09:00 a.m. para tomar desayuno pero ese dia algo ocurrió, sentía mi dedo meñique dolerme, molestarme cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenia en el mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, un hilo exitosamente bien amarrado hacia allí.**

 **Intente cortarlo pero cuando lo hice un golpe de corriente sentí, lo mas extraño era que solo se veía una parte de el. Quise recordar si yo lo había amarrado pero no era así.**

 **Baje las escaleras asustada, tome el teléfono y marque a Ino le pregunte si ella en, intento de broma por no quererle decir si aun amaba a Sasuke o no.**

 **´´¿de que hilo me hablas?- decía sorprendida desde el otro lado del fono ´´**

 **-Ino por favor recuerda algo amanecí con un hilo de color rojo amarrado a mi dedo meñique, intente cortarlo pero no funciono- dije con angustia solo quería que ella, digiera que había sido una broma pero lo que contesto fue totalmente distinto a lo que espere…**

 **-¿Hilo rojo?- se quedo callada unos segundos y sentía como la desesperación crecía en mi- Frentona no será que algo mágico paso y sea el hilo de aquella leyenda- soltó y un sudor frio sentí recorrer mi cuerpo- ¿recuerdas la leyenda que tu madre nos conto?- soltó una risita leve en ese momento lo supe ella solo jugaba conmigo – mejor ve a bañarte la celebración de ayer fue demasiado para ti, te embriagaste mucho corres suerte que vives sola- soltó un respiro- mi madre casi se da cuenta que tome demás, si no fuera por Sai hoy estaría castigada- rio alegremente y un suspiro divertido solté riendo junto con ella.**

 **Nos quedamos un poco mas hablando antes de meterme a bañar quizás ella tenia razón y solo era mi imaginación.**

 **De cierta forma envidiaba a Ino ella tenia quien la regañase en ocasiones, a quien recurrir si estaba sola, o tener un hombro y un abrazo maternal si sentía las ansias de llorar… en cambio yo solo era yo en ese inmenso departamento, mi padre era empresario junto con mi madre viajaban mucho las Empresas Tsude eran muy conocidas, en todo Japón. Por esta razón comencé a vivir sola a los 16 años tome la decisión de emanciparme mis padres no se opusieron para ellos era una forma de aliviar la carga familiar. Por mucho que papá enviara dinero para la universidad la renta la pagaba yo con mi trabajo de mesera en Konoha Pub Era un trabajo agotador pero por lo menos me daba lo suficiente para vivir y tener mis cosas…**

 **Cuando salí del baño me vestí con un vestido blanco unas sandalias y mi cabello suelto use un suave maquillaje, pero el bendito Hilo no se había caído tras el baño matutino, intente de todo lo tire, use tijeras, quise deshacer el nudo con mis dientes, amarre el hilo en la puerta… pero solo logre que me doliera el dedo rendida tomo el extremo del hilo y lo amarre a mi muñeca en modo de pulsera…**

 **Pero jamás me imagine que todos los intentos de querer sacarme el hilo traería consecuencias inimaginables…**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Tokio, odiaba, Tokio. cerré los ojos y me dispuse a levantarme mire mi reloj 09:00 a.m. Martes 5 de Enero. Rodé por mi cama antes de decidir levantarme abrí las persianas de mi ventana cuando una fuerte corriente de electricidad recorrió por mi hombro hasta el dedo meñique de mi mano izquierda solté la bendita cortina, quizás solo me había dado la corriente es común que el cuerpo humano al tocar tela o al tocar a otro ser un golpe de corriente sientas**

 **Entre a la ducha, sentía como los autos tocaban la bocina odiaba la ciudad pero por motivos de trabajo estaba en ese lugar… Era profesor de la especialidad de medicina en la faculta de ciencias de la Universidad de Konoha… comenzaría ese año ahí con solo veinticinco años ya tenia tres posgrados en diferentes áreas dentro de Medicina. Tenia una vida normal soltero, un genio prodigio, hace años que vivía solo, un casanovas por excelencia. Todo era normal hasta que me di cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle rojo.**

 **En mi dedo estaba un Hilo de un rojo carmesí pase una mano por mi nuca seguro Karin había amarrado aquel hilo, después de todo la noche anterior estuvo mas que movida, solo sonreí al recordar a la chica que desde que llegue a Tokio me acompañaba de ves en cuando.**

 **Me vestí con un jeans azul junto con una camisa cuadrille de color rojo y negro y unas zapatillas convers rojas, ese dia hacia un calor insoportable demasiado a mi punto de vista, tome las llaves de mi jeep y salí en dirección a la biblioteca si bien mi labor de profesor comenzaría en Marzo debía poner al dia de los avances médicos que Tokio disponía. La ciudad era muy distinta a Roma o Paris donde había vivido algunos años antes de aceptar la oferta de Minato-sama.**

 **Al llegar a la biblioteca, le pregunte al chico rubio donde estaba la sección de medicina con un solemne grito contesto mi pregunta.**

 **-por el pasillo a la derecha detebayo- contesto con una alegre sonrisa, sus facciones me hacían recordar a alguien pero no sabia quien era.**

 **-gracias- sonreí, camine en dirección donde el había indicado, tome unos de los libros y me senté en una de las mesas de aquel lugar.**

 **De ves en cuando miraba hacia el mesón donde estaba el chico, y no por que me gustase si no que había llegado una joven de vestido blanco se veía hermosa, me causaba curiosidad como el la trataba se escuchaba su risa hasta donde estaba, de pronto un joven de cabello y ojos negros salió de uno de los pasillos con un libro en la mano pegándole con el libro en la frente sonreí la escena me parecía graciosa, y extrañamente familiar y sentía como mi meñique dolía eso me distrajo de aquella escena, y me di cuenta que aun tenia ese hilo conmigo, respire pesadamente, intente jalarlo pero no funciono mi atención del hilo se desvió cuando sentí un grito estrepitoso.**

 **-Pero que te pasa- le pregunto el joven de pelo negro a la chica del vestido no podía ver su cara tampoco su color de cabello el sombrero playero que usaba me evitaba ver la totalidad de su cara…**

 **-Lo siento… yo no se creo que ….- intentaba disculparse la chica con el morocho el solo hiso un gesto de desagrado y ella apurada y desanimada se despidió- Lo siento debo irme- sentí como el rubio le grito un ´´teme eres un idiota´´ y el morocho solo miraba hacia un costado, colocándose atrás del mesón junto con el otro hiperactivo rubio….**

 **Seguí leyendo pero de alguna u otra manera sentía que ellos eran bastante familiar…**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Por alguna extraña razón había golpeado sutilmente a Sasuke en la mejilla, estaba en la biblioteca donde Sasuke y Naruto trabajan tiempo completo en época de vacaciones.**

 **Cuando llegue al lugar Naruto estaba indicándole a un joven un poco mayor que nosotros el camino a la sección de literatura de medicina el joven vestía una camisa casi ceñida al cuerpo de cuadrille unos jeans, no podía ver su cara la visera y las gafas de sol me impedían verle, lo vi caminar despacio casi un andar vago, mi vista se quito de el cuando Naruto me coloco un sombrero playero de color carmesí.**

 **-¿y esto?- pregunte contenta lo vi sonreír, alegre, feliz.**

 **-¿te gusto?- sonrió aun mas que antes- Hinata me ayudo a escogerlo y el teme a pa…-no pudo terminar de hablar el ´´teme´´ como naruto llamaba a sasuke le había golpeado la frente con el libro de prestamos de la biblioteca, me sonreí abiertamente ellos eran como mi familia y sabia que también pensaban lo mismo de mi.**

 **-dobe cierra la boca- dijo sin ninguna expresión- Hola- saludo un poco frio desde que salía con Karin, se había vuelto un poco discreto con todo, solo suspire y le entregue una sonrisa- veo que te gusto, el dichoso sombrero- coloco una mano en mi cara, mi sonrojo era evidente pero lo que sentía por Sasuke, solo era amistad el amor que tenia por el se esfumo al momento que el le confeso su deseo por tener una relación con Karin…**

 **sentí de pronto como mi mano se posicionaba en la mejilla de Sasuke, no supe como había sucedido era como si mi mano, tuviera voluntad propia. Sasuke me miro extrañado, y mi rubio amigo no sabia que pasaba intente disculparme torpemente, pero no sabia el por que solo decidí disculparme y salir del lugar…**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Una ves que decidí llevarme una cantidad considerables de libros me acerque al mesón donde el morocho y el hiperactivo rubio me atendieron me preguntaron cosas como, mi nombre, edad, dirección, teléfono , correo electrónico. Estaba cansado sabia que ellos solo hacían su trabajo pero estaba un poco cansado si mal no recordaba había estado en el lugar por mas de 6 horas, solo quería llegar a su departamento comer algo y seguir con la investigación, el sistema cardiaco era una de las áreas que mas amaba y eso dependía mucho tiempo, concentración y muchos videos que debía analizar sobre operaciones en el hospital de Tokio.**

 **-todo listo aquí tiene el recibo, y tiene un plazo de 30 días para devolver los libros de cardio, cirugía, sistema respiratorio y anatomía medica- decía el morocho sin mucha expresión tome la bolsa y me disponía salir del lugar cuando me tomaron por el hombro.**

 **-señor este es un cupón de descuento para el restaurant de Ramen mas conocido de esta ciudad detebayo- sonreí recibiendo el cupón**

 **-muchas gracias- me despedí y salí del lugar .**

 **Avance por la ciudad leyendo mi libro favorito Icha Icha paradice, estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no me di cuenta, cuando alguien choco conmigo sentí esa fuerte electricidad que recorría, desde mi hombro hasta mi meñique.**

 **-aush- una chica de uniforme de barman negro se quejo, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, mire hacia un costado y la vi era hermosa su mirada me cautivo, la vi como recogía sus cosas guarde mi libro y me dispuse ayudarla- disculpa iba un poco distraída- se disculpo**

 **-no tranquila yo iba igual de distraído que tu- pasándole las cosas que hacían botadas producto del choque, sonrió tranquila y acepto mi mano para ayudarla a pararse de la acera.-¿Cómo te llamas?- solté de pronto ella sonrió amablemente estaba apunto de decir su nombre cuando se escucho un…**

 **-frentona llegaremos tarde al trabajo- una chica rubia agitaba su mano, indicándole que se apurara, la chica sonrió se disculpo y volvió su carrera hacia su amiga.**

 **Me quede observándola un momento mas, hasta que se perdieron calle arriba me acerque a mi Jeep y me dispuse volver a casa…**

 **Hola como están espero que disfruten de verdad esta historia, cada capitulo, serán los meses del año, la historia tiene mucho que ver con una misión especial si aun no la han leído los invito a que pasen y lean.**

 **Atte. Juliette Rozen**


	3. capitulo 2 Febrero

Capitulo 2

6 de Febrero

Febrero, sentía como mi vista pedía un descanso había pasado casi 35 horas mirando, videos del hospital de la facultad de Konoha, si bien me desempeñaría de profesor, no era escusa para no efectuar mi labor como medico cirujano, respire hondo mirando mi meñique como era posible que aun no se callera ni se desatara, suspire cansado debía dormir o mi mente explotaría. Estaba apunto de pararme de mi escritorio cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Si diga?- conteste cansado, pasando una mano por mi cuello

-señor su fecha para entregar los libros vencieron hace días- suspire la voz femenina del otro lado del fono me hacia recordar todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en mi departamento, extrañamente podía decir que casi reconocía la voz quizás, ya me estaba volviendo loco.

-lo siento me olvide dentro de una hora los iré a dejar- coloque la mi mano en mi nuca.

\- tendrá un cargo extra- dijo la chica mientras, abría las persianas de mi salón, llevándome la sorpresa que la luz del dia poco a poca se acababa.

-esta bien - dije tranquilo, la chica se despidió y me anime a tomar una ducha.

Estaba agotado, deseaba dormir pero si no iba el cargo seria mayor, además sentía aquella voz muy familiar. Tome una polera negra una camisa cuadrille de tonalidades verdes un jeans negro y mis zapatillas convers verde musgo, tome mis anteojos. Solía combinar mi ropa y seria el último mes que podía usar mi ropa habitual. Dentro de algunas semanas, debía utilizar el uniforme del hospital y mis trajes para dar clases. Tome los libros y las llaves del jeep.

0o0o0o0o0

Las noches de febrero siempre eran así, cálidas y frías suspire tenia las ganas de dormir todo el dia en mi sofá hoy era mi dia libre y lo único que deseaba era descansar, apoye mi cabeza en unos de los cojines de mi sofá, cuando sonó mi celular.

-que pasa Naruto- sonreí mi mejor amigo era un chico muy alegre, incluso hiperactivo.

-Sakura-chan-saludo alegre y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- necesito que me cubras en la biblioteca hoy- así como apareció, desapareció aquella sonría.

-Sabes que no trabajo en ese lugar y además hoy es mi dia libre- dije algo triste

-Por favor-rogo- es nuestro aniversario con Hinata-san- rodé mis ojos suspire cansada- te juro que te puedo cubrir algún turno en el hospital de la facultad cuando comencemos las practicas-

-esta bien, Naruto iré- suspire cansada – que tengo que hacer- pregunte mientras el, decía cosas como debes llamar a los clientes que no han devuelto los libros, debes ordenar la sección de… debes esto debes aquello.

No sabia en que lio me metía pero ahí estaba yo frente, a mi guardarropas tome unos jeans azules, una musculosa rosa junto con una camisa ligera blanca, me coloque unos tacones negros, utilice un maquillaje suave recogí mi pelo en un tomate dejando algunos cabellos sueltos alrededor de mi cara, tome mi bolso una chaqueta de cuero negra y salí del lugar.

La biblioteca quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de mi departamento, los dueños de aquel lugar, eran dueños del Pub donde trabajaba y solíamos los empleados ayudarnos de ves en ves, Sasuke en ocasiones me cubría mientras yo o Ino cubríamos su turno en la biblioteca, en ese lugar conoció a Karin.

Suspire cansada Karin, Ino, Sai, Hinata y yo trabajábamos de meseros en el Pub, ella siempre fue distinta de nosotros pero a pesar de eso teníamos un buen ambiente de trabajo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Sasuke ordenaba unos libros lo salude tranquila, el se acerco y beso mi mejilla, lo abrace suavemente.

-yo lo siento no quise pegarte esa ves- susurre mientras nos abrazábamos la verdad era que ambos no nos habíamos vuelto hablar desde ese dia- de verdad-

-no te preocupes-sonreí al tiempo que me separaba de el- ahora hagamos, el trabajo- al decir verdad Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, lo consideraba mi hermano, así tanto Karin como Hinata lo sabían y aun así no teníamos problemas.

Tome el libro de clientes y me dispuse llamar a quienes aun no devolvían los libros.

Para mi sorpresa solo eran dos personas un joven llamado Takashi o Kakashi Hakate.

Marque el numero espere..

-¿Si diga?- contesto una voz perezosa del otro lado del fono.

-señor su fecha para entregar los libros vencieron hace días- mirando el libro dándome cuenta que, el pago por el retraso eran de unos $7.000.- pesos.

-lo siento me olvide dentro de una hora los iré a dejar- contesto tranquilo

\- tendrá un cargo extra- le recordé nuevamente

-esta bien- comento tranquilo, mientras me despedía de el.

El segundo en la lista era Itachi Ushiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Sonreí Itachi era una persona muy amable, era el profesor de neurología en la facultad de Konoha. Estricto, simpático, cariñoso y buen hermano el había educado y formado a Sasuke desde que sus padres murieron.

-Hola- decía con voz cansada

-Itachi-san- salude-llamaba para decirle que hoy es su fecha limite para entregar los libros de medicina-

-¡Ho! Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?- pregunto sorprendido

-Cubro a Naruto-dije con una gotita de sudor- pero tiene menos de una hora para venir, y devolver los libros- dije un poco seria pero amable

-Gomen Sakura-chan acabo de ver a mi ultimo paciente, iré lo mas pronto que pueda- se disculpo, sonreí- Sakura-chan mi hermano ¿esta de turno hoy?- pregunto levemente con seriedad

-Si-

-¿Aun lo amas?- pregunto sin rodeos, abrí mis ojos de golpe me senté en la silla me quede unos segundos en silencio –dime- insistió

-No Itachi-san- mientras contestaba sentía como un golpe de corriente bajaba desde mi hombro hasta mi dedo meñique, soltando la pluma que tenia en la mano -aush-

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo

-no..no pasa nada solo me golpe en la mano te espero entonces hasta luego- sentí como decía Sakura pero decidí colgar.

Esta seria una noche larga y solo eran las 22:00 p.m. suspire recordando mentalmente que el turno terminaba alrededor de las 00:00 p.m. lo reconfortante era que tendría un bono extra en mi pago mensual, este mes lo que me ayudaría a comprar el uniforme para comenzar con las practicas en el hospital de la facultad una ves iniciado el segundo semestre.

Miraba como las personas, entraban y salían del lugar suspiraba deseaba estar en mi sofá, dirigí mi vista por el ventanal de la biblioteca la ciudad se veía hermosa llena de vida, note como pasaban las parejas sonriendo, tomados de las manos, o simplemente comiendo un helado. Sabia que llevaba años sola desde la ruptura con Yamato-sensei… volví la mirada a la persona que tenia enfrente…

-hola Sakura-

-hola-

-…-

Lo mire fijamente no había cambiado mucho- que deseas-

-me tope con Uzumaki y dijo que estabas aquí hoy-

Silencio odiaba el silencio, deseaba que Sasuke llegara y digiera algo pero nada el estaba ayudando a un chico pelirrojo en uno de los pasillos

-ya veo- solté seriamente

-Sakura deberíamos hablar-

-Sensei no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-por favor no me llames sensei, Sakura-

-¿y como quiere que le diga? Anko? Quizás Hanare? O quizás Yamato?-

-se que no fui el mejor de los novios pero- sonrió nostálgico- de verdad te amaba Sakura-

-Si la hubieses amado no creo, que en la lista de nombres que te dio estarían esa otras dos chicas- decía un hombre de gafas oscuras mientras dejaba unos libros sobre el mesón- Ahora si me disculpas debo devolver esto-

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?-

-Kakashi… Kakashi Hatake- alzando una ceja- ¿algo mas que quieras saber?

Yamato lo soltó sorprendido, me miro ligeramente y mientras se alejaba escuche un ´´luego nos vemos´´.

-¿ahora me puedes atender?- sonrió mientras se quitaba las gafas.

-ahh…. Claro, claro ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunte sonroja.

-hmp… no lo se una chica de voz amable y familiar me llamo ase unas horas diciendo que debía devolver los libros o mi multa subiría- sonrió

*que hermosa sonrisa*

-oh lo siento usted es Takashi?- vi como elevaba una ceja y sonreía de lado

-no mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake-indicando su nombre en la lista

-lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes-

-bien son $7.000.- por cargo extra-

Suspiro mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera

-aquí tienes-

Al momento de rosar su mano y la mía una fuerte corriente paso por mi cuerpo mientras unas imágenes borrosas se hacían presentes en mi mente.

-¿te sientes bien?- escuchaba mientras me sostenía del mesón

Toque mi frente pero las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas intensas, sentí como mi cuerpo ligeramente no respondía.

-si no es nada, tenga aquí esta el recibo- intentaba sonar tranquila pero mi voz y mis manos decían otra cosa.

-Sakura ya es tiempo de cerrar-

Kakashi y yo miramos en dirección de Sasuke, sonreí y asentí veía como el chico peligris se alejaba y dejaba los libros en sus respectivos pasillos.

-sakura sucede algo- el morocho me miraba, extrañado mientras tocaba mi frente- ¿tienes un poco de fiebre?-

-Si me siento bien, tranquilo- intentaba sonar tranquila pero, mi vista se nublaba de ves en cuando.

-chicos podrían ayudarme- dijo el peli plata a lo que tranquilamente aunque algo mareada me acerque.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-no recuerdo en que pasillo iba esta película- sonrió

Tome la película, rosando su mano y una imagen demasiado clara apareció, lo vi a el vestido como los antiguos ninjas, de una época remota, solté la película mientras me apoyaba, en uno de los estantes, comencé a sentir una presión en el pecho se hacia intensa

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto acercando su mano a mi frente- soy Doctor-

0o0o0o

En el instante que mi mano se poso en su frente, un choque de electricidad se hizo, presente.

No sabia, lo que me pasaba, pero el sonrojo de ella se atenuó aun más comencé a perderme en aquellos profundos ojos jade, mi mano comenzó a temblar.

-perdóname- susurre

-¿Por qué?- susurro mientras me acercaba a ella

-por esto- tome su cara entre mis manos, y la bese, por muy extraño que pareciera ella no resistió y guio mis labios al compas de los suyos. Entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, podía sentir la libertad junto a ella, pero la falta de aire y el llamado de un sujeto, nos hizo separarnos.

-yo …- decía mientras aun estaba entre mis brazos- debo atender- coloco su mano sobre las mías y se alejo sutilmente.

-claro- dije mientras tomaba otro libro y la seguía

-Sakura- dijo un morocho y su aspecto me hacia familiar, vi como se acerco y la estrecho entre sus brazos, yo miraba extrañado la escena, de pronto sus ojos azabaches chocaron con los míos- No puede ser – exclamo sorprendió mientras se alejaba de la chica.

\- ¿Cuántos años sin verte? Capitán- se acerco y extendió su mano a lo cual yo salude

¿Capitán? Solo existía una sola persona que me llamaba así, - Itachi-

-Cuando Minato- sama me conto que regresarías no pensé que era realidad- sonreía mientras tomaba de mis hombros

-¿disculpen ustedes se conocen?- la dulce voz de la peli rosa nos saco de nuestra conversación.

-así es Sakura, el es Kakashi Hakate y será el nuevo profesor del área de cardiología que te parece- sonreí y la chica abrió los ojos de par en par.

Quizás no seria tan malo haber vuelto a Tokio y quizás mas de alguna sorpresa me lleve, lo que me intriga es el bendito hilo que ahora su cuerda es mas larga?

Espero que disfruten el capitulo si todo sale bien subiré mas capítulos entre hoy y mañana nos vemos.


	4. capitulo 3 Marzo

Capitulo 3

Marzo

-Capitán ¿puedo consultarte algo?- Itachi caminaba al lado del peli plata, por los pasillos de aquel hospital

-Dime- sacándose la mascara de su cara, tocando su cuello

-¿Por qué volviste?-

\- Ya lo sabes Minato, me busco y me ofreció esta vacante- sentándose, en uno de los asientos de la cafetería del hospital.

-No, no, no- sentándose al frente de el- Tu te fuiste después de aquella misión en Osaka….-

-cierra la boca Itachi- golpeando sutilmente la mesa- Volvi por que me dieron la vacante- sentencio

-Hakate, mientes y lo sabes- mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿crees realmente que soy estúpido? Se que no volviste, solo por la vacante, si Ibiki tiene que ver en esto o Anko- tomando un sorbo de café – le contare todo a Sakura-

\- Ya basta- parándose bruscamente del asiento ante la mirada de todos- no metas a Sakura en esto, lo de Osaka o Ibiki o Anko, no tiene nada en común, solo volvi por que Minato lo solicito-

\- Yo también soy parte de ese equipo aun - parándose de frente a el- yo si amo a Sakura, así que no la lastimes Capitán-

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto?

Luego del beso en la biblioteca con sakura, comenzaron a suceder, cosas inesperadas…

Flash black

Lunes 6 de marzo, cada dia estaba seguro que algo no andaba bien, veía muy poco a karin extrañaba por alguna razón a la chica de ojos jade, necesitaba verla, olor ese aroma de cerezos que ella llevaba consigo.

Varias veces me paraba afuera del bar donde ella trabajaba, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, Karin cada ves que me veía afuera me desconocia… Luego de algunos días entendí ella jugaba con su novio, sonreí para mis adentros sabia que estaba mal, pero yo no era el que engañaba a su pareja, yo estaba soltero. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en la pelirosa agotaba todas mis energías.

Mi rutina en el hospital había comenzado, pero apenas la vi con aquel delantar y su caminar sutil no podía esconder mi sonrojo…

La primera semana, me toco hacer una operación cardiaca, una enfermedad coronaria un simple procedimiento por un brazo y ´´ soldar ´´ aquella vena estropeada por el aumento de colesterol en sangre, nada difícil solo que no contaba que los alumnos de la facultad de medicina estuvieran observando, cada movimiento que hacia.

Los segundos, se hicieron minutos y los minutos horas, al finalizar la interversion su mirada se encontró con la mía y ese fue el primer encuentro o desencuentro que tuve con ella… el solo mirarla, en mi mente comenzaron a divagar imágenes confusas de épocas remotas, en donde ella y yo paseábamos, seguramente el cansancio de ese momento me hacia ese efecto.

La veía mover sus labios pronuncian mi nombre y yo seguía como idiota mirándola, para luego ver como Itachi le hablaba, suspire cansado, veía como se alejaban y decidi saludar…

-Hola- sonreí mientras me sacaba la mascara

-Capitán- saludo con una sonrisa fingida

-Doctor Hakate- saludo cordial la peli rosa

\- Vi que me llamabas ¿necesitas algo?- sonreí pasando mi mano por mi cabellera

\- si… es que me intriga la forma que usted tiene para operar Profesor-

-¿Por qué?- me sorprendí ante eso

-es que casi no mira, el monitor- decía mientras jugaba con un mechon rebelde- y me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera operar sin casi mirar la pantalla?-

\- son gajes del oficio cuando comiences tu hacer estas cosas, te daras cuenta que no es tan difícil como se ve- sonreí

-Ademas kakashi es un prodigio no por nada le decimos Capitan- sentencio Itachi

-¿Por qué lo llamas así?-

-a pues por lo de Osaka-

-¿Osaka?- pregunto confusa

-nada sakura bien me ire a descansar recuerda que hoy tienes clases en la facultad conmigo y no quiero que llegues retrasada- sonreí- por que sabes que no dejo entrar a clases, aquellos que llegan tarde no entran- sentencie mientras caminaba

-si profesor-

Aquella clase paso como si nada, suspire aliviado recordé que debía ir a la biblioteca de la facultad.

Mientras me acercaba al lugar podía escuchar dos voces familiares que salían de los pasillos de aquella habitación.

-Itachi ya hablamos de esto-

-Sakura solo dime ¿aun amas a sasuke?-

Me detuve en silencio, y sentí como una corriente comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo- tsk- musite.

-Basta de esto, solo déjame recoger lo que viene a buscar si me gusta o no me gusta eso no es de tu incumbencia además eres mi profesor dentro de la facultad- sentencio la chica

\- tu lo dijiste dentro de la facultad, afuera siempre sere la persona que te ama-

-pero yo a ti no- susurro la chica mientras arrancaba del lugar.

Al salir de uno de los pasillos sentí intensificarse, la corriente solté el libro que tenia en la mano, y de pronto paso…

Al salir del lugar Sakura casi cae por las escaleras no se como o cuando pero pude alcanzarla la tome de la cintura y caimos los dos al suelo ella sobre mi y mis labios junto a los de ella, mi mano la cual podía ver el bendito hilo salir de ella, se poso sobre su nuca he intencifico aquel beso, cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios hacían el camino perfecto para que mi lengua se posicionara de su boca….

Sakura ¿estas bien?- grito Itachi y eso basto para abrir los ojos y separarnos sonrojos…

Ella esta bien- dije mientras veía como ella se levantaba y colocaba sus manos sobre su boca- deberías dejar de ser, insistente Itachi- sentencie mientras me paraba.

Itachi por su parte no dijo nada y camino en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

-Profesor yo… esto….- intentaba explicar mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

\- Tranquila no paso nada – caminaba mientras entraba a la biblioteca

-¿nada?- decía mientras me seguía

\- Sakura yo…-

Me detuve y sin pensarlo la arrincone contra uno de los pasillos

No se que me esta sucediendo contigo-

Podía ver su sonrojo y algo en sus ojos destellaban el mismo sentir que el mio.

Me aleje un poco y coloque mi mano en la nuca suspire cansado y confundido.

-no eres el único-

La mire sorprendido y sentí sus suaves labios sobre los mios la estreche contra mi cuerpo y podía sentir la calidez de su ser….

Fin flash black

¿La amas?- pregunte alzando una ceja

Si-

Si la amaras no actuarias como psicópata con ella… solo compórtate a la altura de un miembro del equipo-

-volvi por el puesto no por Osaka-

Dije mientras me alejaba de aquel lugar….


End file.
